Casual
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: AU. Tras la temprana paternidad de Riven, tortuosas líneas lo separaban de Musa. Era comportarse natural,ante lo evidente;y sabiendo que su convivencia diaria no era fruto de la casualidad. MxR,DxR.
1. Rasgos del tiempo

Disclaimer: Winx Club no es de mi propiedad; su creador es Iginio Straffi asociado con el estudio Rainbow S.p.a . Los personajes presentados - exceptuando el OC- no son de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Universo alterno. Posibilidad de rating M, en el futuro.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

**Introducción. Rasgos del tiempo**

Por cada segundo que transcurría con ella sentada frente a él, su paciencia se desmoronada.

Su último encuentro narraba lo mismo: por cada movimiento del reloj, la inquietud carcomía sus corduras de una manera violenta, rápida, pasional y, al mismo tiempo, vacía. Todos esos elementos estaban presentes en la sala de Riven, pero en una realidad distinta a la anterior.

La observó un segundo más: Las piernas perfectamente cruzadas. Callada. Con la mirada seria y penetrante, ligeramente tensa. La conocía y sabía que su actitud señalaba la verdad, la cual, se negaba a creer.

-No mientas, Darcy-ordenó Riven. Se mente comenzaba a asemejarse a un niño claustrofóbico encerrado en un armario -. No hay posibilidades.

La mirada de la mujer frente a él se aseveró.- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

No era necesario hacer todo un retorno al pasado para cuestionar la noticia de Darcy. Ambos lo habían hecho en pleno estado de conciencia y en ningún momento se habían preocupado por la fecha de caducidad del paquete plateado que habían usado como escudo a un futuro impensable.

-Riven...-

-Es broma -interrumpió el joven que apenas en meses terminaría su carrera. La afirmación flotó en el aire. Por cada segundo, el miedo convertido en coraje, del niño del armario, aumentaba -. ¡Maldita sea, dime que es mentira!-exclamó, impaciente.

Sin embargo ella ignoró los alaridos de su antiguo desliz. Con la mano alisó su falda, en instantes que se tornaban lentos, y dictaminó- Te harás cargo.

Riven bajó levemente los párpados, enfocando al enemigo ­­­­–Es tuyo. Yo no sé nada de esto.- Si bien, ni sus propias palabras lo convencían de su argumento.Y, en realidad, ya no existía casi nada que lo hiciera. El decirlas con toda la acritud posible, no lo hacía sentirlas.

Analizaba la situación y no comprendía cómo podía ella mostrarse tan tranquila; más, en realidad, el corazón de Darcy podía salírsele del pecho en cualquier instante. Ella no pensaba en acobardarse y, así pues, inclinando el cuerpo rígido hacía él, dijo con toda la seriedad que cabía en su ser- Estoy embarazada y es tuyo.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

(Suspiro) Llevo como seis meses o más planeando y escribiendo este fic. Ya tenía ganas de publicarlo. :)

Espero les haya gustado la breve introducción de un fic no muy largo. Supongo y espero que las actualizaciones sean cada dos o tres semanas, ya que tengo escritos seis capítulos, pero falta betearlos. En fin, si me atraso, ya saben cómo soy (¿?)

Críticas, dudas, comentarios, serán bien recibidos ;)

Besos.

Cereza Prohibida


	2. Bajo tensión

Advertencia: Posibilidad de rating M, en el futuro (Lemon Suave). Presencia de OC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Bajo tensión**

Cuando el frío aire de la mañana atronó contra las ventanas de su habitación, abriendo los ojos, enfocó su visión en las cortinas de tela que atrapaban la luz grisácea de la mañana.

No había dormido bien la noche anterior y no era lo contrario a lo que él podía esperar. Con pereza, pasó una mano por su cabello purpúreo y deslizó los pies descalzos hasta el piso frío, irguiéndose en la cama. Se percató instantáneamente, de que la extraña sensación que le albergó al leer la carta del juez, hacía una semana, aún permanecía en su cuerpo. El cansancio era otro asunto y ese lo tenía desde meses atrás.

Despabilándose por completo, miró su celular, a un costado suyo. _No tardará en llegar_, pensó. Y en efecto, eran las nueve y un cuarto — minutos después de haber verificado la hora— cuando el timbre de la puerta, tres rítmicas veces seguidas, lo había sacado de sus labores matutinos.

Con una toalla, secándose el rostro, salió del cuarto de baño. Teniendo cuidado de no mirar la habitación contigua a la suya, atravesó su pequeño apartamento hasta la puerta de entrada, abriéndola lo suficiente para ver quien había detrás, aún sospechándolo de antemano. Era Musa, su más cercana amiga, y hasta que notó que ella vestía suéter y botas, además de llevar encima un impermeable, se percató de la lluvia que caía a raudales, desde el cielo. El entrecejo de la mujer se frunció levemente- Sigues en pijama- observó. Riven puso los ojos en blanco y jaló la puerta para que la joven pasara. Ella se despojó del impermeable y lo dobló, colgándoselo en el brazo. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, donde recargó su escuálido cuerpo en la estufa y lo vio sentarse frente a la mesa.

El único sonido perceptible se volvió el de la lluvia caer sobre el edificio, escurrir por las cornisas, chapotear al caer. Ninguno hablaba. Y fue el chocar de tazas y frascos, el rechinido de las puertecillas y cajones, al abrir y cerrarlos; y el sonido de la cafetera, lo que hizo menos denso el momento para Musa, después de tanto silencio. Cuando el cargado aroma a café inundó la cocina, la chica salió de sus ensoñaciones y decidió pausar el aparato para servirle una taza a su mejor amigo. Quizá, así él saldría de las suyas y comenzaría a hablar.

Riven sólo se dignó a levantar la vista cuando una taza humeante se postró frente a él. Quizá ella esperaba, cuando menos, un "Gracias", pero estaba demasiado enojado como para dirigirle la palabra.

-¿No piensas hablar? Acordamos que vendría.-recordó Musa, halando una silla para sentarse.

Ella turbaba su poca tranquilidad. La miró fastidiado y, sin haber tocado el café, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a vestir para la reunión con el juez. La conocía y ella a él. Imaginaba que sólo se quedaría sentada en la silla, mascullando alguna grosería por lo bajo.

Caminó hasta su habitación, rehaciendo la costumbre de no mirar el cuarto continuo al suyo. Abrió el armario bruscamente, sacando el traje formal que la noche anterior había enlistado que, si bien, no era la gran cosa, pero no podía ni quería exigirse más con su actual salario. Cerró las puertas corredizas con violencia y las ventanas de su habitación vibraron.

-¡Tirar la casa no servirá!- le anunció su conciencia desde la cocina, provocando que apretara los dientes hasta el dolor. Según el psicólogo que había enviado el juez —y que Musa había terminando engañando con artimañas—, Riven necesitaba controlar su mal humor.

Para cuando ambos caminaban en la acera, bajo la protección de un paraguas, Riven no le había dirigido la palabra aún. Antes de llegar al vehículo que manejaría por mucho tiempo, volvió a maldecir su suerte: Le resultaba una verdadera lástima el tener que usar un anticuado y deteriorado coche, dejando atrás la lujosa motocicleta que su padre le había regalado cuando aún vivía.

Cada quién se valió por sí mismo para entrar al viejo vehículo de tonalidad rojiza. Riven encendió el carro—ignorando el rugido del motor— y acomodó el espejo retrovisor, el cual le dio la perturbadora imagen de una silla para bebé. Desvió la mirada y se percató de la mano de Musa queriendo encender la radio.-Ni se te ocurra - le advirtió, recibiendo un sonido de falsa indignación.

Saliendo del estacionamiento, manejó por los grises suburbios de Magix. Musa notó que conforme avanzaban, a través de la ventana los edificios y las señales de tránsito parecían pasar volando.

-No va a funcionar nada de lo que hagas – A veces tenía la ligera sospecha de que él deseaba ser arrestado. _Tendría sus buenas razones_, pensó, como ser desmerecedor de la custodia de su hija.

Por otra parte, Riven. Apretaba el volante, pero nada lo destensaba más. Si aquel hubiese sido un día normal, habría sido el tráfico el causante de su enojo; sin embargo, no podía borrar la desesperante punzada de fastidio que sentía al ver a Musa. De ponto, lo soltó - ¿Debías mentirle a Kepler?-inquirió severamente, doblando en una esquina con vehemencia y provocando que el coche se tambaleara.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó poniéndose rígida con la intención de evitar inclinarse hacia los lados cuando Riven diera una vuelta-Si te confesé ayer lo que le dije al psicólogo fue para que estuvieras informado de cómo te clasifican.- Cabía la posibilidad de haber mentido en algunas oraciones; más sin embargo, sus intenciones jamás habían sido el perjudicarlo a él o a su hija.

-No tenías derecho a entablar mis asuntos familiares ahí.

-Me lo solicitaron-esclareció, hundiéndose caprichosamente en el asiento del copiloto.

-Si no lo dije fue por algo-murmuró entre dientes.

El sonido del motor y las llantas salpicando agua a los costados, los calló unos instantes.

-¡Tu mentiste, yo no! ¡Acéptalo, Riven!- más no obtuvo respuesta; el encolerizado conductor había aprendió a callarse en las discusiones con Musa. No era un gesto de cordialidad, era más bien una prevención a cualquier comentario que pudiera pasarse de la raya.

Ambos llegaron, aún histéricos, a las oficinas gubernamentales. Curiosamente el sitio estaba desértico. No había más de tres personas en la sala de espera, incluyendo a la recepcionista. Sintiéndose atrapados en una muy mala broma televisiva, le preguntaron a la señorita si se encontraba su abogado, el señor Claude de Koster. Con los parpados llenos de aburrimiento les calló con un antipático "Preguntaré. Tomen asiento" Más sin embargo, llevaban ahí lo que parecía una eternidad, ambos encaprichados y en sus respectivas sillas. Podían jurar que aquella mujer detrás del escritorio lujoso no había ni levantado un dedo desde su llegada. Hacía un buen trabajo ignorándolos, eso sí, pues pedazos de la discusión antigua salían a flote, resultando imposible no escuchar el eco en aquella espaciosa sala vacía. La buena señorita recepcionista ni se inmutaba.

Para cuando Riven contaba por tercera vez los azulejos del techo y Musa luchaba para dejar de cabecear, un hombre entró al recinto, llamando la atención de los otros presentes. Era el Abogado Claude de Koster, era fácil de identificar con sus veintitantos años, luciendo un sombrero de los años cuarenta y una gabardina. Daba la impresión de estar frente a un detective privado, de aquellos que salían en las películas a blanco y negro. Se movió con agilidad, haciendo danzar el portafolio al compás de su caminata y se paró frente al escritorio para anotar su hora de llegada.

La recepcionista no respondió a su saludo. Sólo inclinó su cabeza ante el mostrador y les gritó monótonamente a los chicos presentes un "El Abogado de Koster está aquí". Si los jóvenes hubieran estado con un poco más de humor, habrían imaginado asesinarla; sin embargo, la ignoraron y se percataron de que el abogado, sonriente, los miraba- Llegaron temprano.

-Desde de las diez- murmuró Riven entre dientes y acercándose al hombre

Soltando un suspiro de asombro, el señor miró su reloj de muñeca- Nadie es tan puntual. Por eso decidí tomarme mi tiempo- una hora y media-…Pero síganme.- Rumbo a su oficina, siguió hablando- Hoy todo habrá terminado, muchacho ¿Qué sientes?

No supo cómo definirlo: si situaciones como esa despertaban su instinto asesino o personas como esas. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente- No sabría qué decir-mintió. Existía una larga lista de cosas que podían provocar que su cabeza estallase de un momento a otro.

El hombre asintió distraídamente y abrió una puerta de cristal, que daba a su oficina. Les ofreció sentarse, mientras ocupaba el puesto detrás del escritorio lleno de papales ordenados en pilas. Cruzó sus manos frente a la cara y murmuró- La servidora social dijo llegaría al mediodía ¡Pongamos manos a la obra!-hurgó en una de sus pilas de papeles- …Tendremos que revisar y repasar ciertos papeles…¡aquí están¡-extendió sobre la superficie varias hojas repletas de letras y líneas- Léelas cuidadosamente. Sólo para darle seriedad- si no era que seguridad- . Tú sabes ya de que trata esto.

Saber cómo funcionaba el gobierno era poco. Nunca en la vida Riven volvió a quejarse de tener que formarse para pagar los impuestos o hacer un simple trámite, después de todos aquellos meses ahogado en letras y clausulas.

Sus problemas legales habían comenzado hacía un año, más o menos. Al principio, su paternidad era la única razón de preocupación; pero pocos meses después de la concepción de su hija, recibió la noticia del fallecimiento de su padre. Razón primordial por la que no escapó del país y Darcy sí. Aunque le ponía furioso admitirlo, ella había sido inteligente al huir antes que él, justo al nacimiento de su hija.

El gobierno, por supuesto, se propuso dejar a la criatura en manos del pariente más cercano, antes de pensar llevarla a una casa hogar.

La situación le parecía una especie de castigo divino. Y no concluyó ni con la firma de decenas de papeles en la oficina del abogado. La razón del aplazamiento de aquellos meses de tortura fue la impuntual servidora social que dejó varados hasta a las cuatro de la tarde a Riven, a Musa, al abogado de Koster y al juez que seguía el caso.

Cuando por fin tres individuos llegaron al departamento, Magix a la hora del crepúsculo anunciaba una tormenta con su embravecido viento. Con la corbata desanudada y un par de botones abiertos en al camisa, Riven abrió la puerta, dejándole el paso a su amiga que cargaba a su hija en brazos. Su nombre era Hannah: sietemesina y vividora de sus primeros días de vida en una incubadora. Con el pasar de los meses, según los médicos, había tomado peso, tamaño, color y salud. Era tan hermosa, según el criterio de la joven, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la niña profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Para Musa, aquellos meses de ser el mástil de Riven, su mano derecha e incondicional amiga, comenzaban a tomar valor.

En cuanto el portazo anunció que la casa se resguardaba, un agudo llanto los sorprendió.

-¡Tonto¡ la has hecho llorar. Si vas a querer sobrevivir con ella tendrás que deshacerte de esos modos.

Él la divisó entre las penumbras con la mirada hostil y prefirió no encender la luz. Sonrió cansado, con malicia. La dejaría caminar casi a tientas hasta la habitación contigua a la de él. La que había evitado en busca de paz mental. Aquel era un cuarto con una gran ventana de cortinas color perla; de paredes rosáceas que, sin la intervención de sus amigos, serían blancas marfil y una cuna hermosa que Riven nunca escogió, entre otras cosas. Básicamente, él había alejado las manos de ahí y no le había molestado que sus amigos y amigas más cercanos hicieran todo el trabajo. Sabía que no contaba mucho con ellos para cuidar de la niña, pero en tiempos pasados a aquel día, era un alivio pasar de largo esa habitación.

El llanto agudo de su hija se volvía más molesto, conforme se aproximaba a ella; se recostó en el marco de la puerta y observó a Musa revolviendo las cosas de un cajón, seguramente en busca de algo que callara la fuente de sonido recostada en la cuna.

-Necesito ayuda

-Sabes que no tengo ni la menor idea o interés de averiguar qué buscas.

La mirada fulminante y dolida, azul y atrapante de su amiga le puso serio. El silencio inexistente les rodeó por breves momentos –Ve a la cocina y llénalo de agua hasta la mitad- murmuró fríamente indicando el biberón que estaba encima de una mesa.Obedeció sin nada qué decir.

Para el regreso del padre, Musa fue quien aún la cargaba en brazos, alimentándola. Él había pensando que le obligarían a hacerlo, y ella jurado en jamás ayudarle después de una escena; sin embargo, desconfiaba de la histeria que emanaba Riven.

Él, por su parte, recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, miraba por las ventanas abiertas. El paisaje no era fabuloso, sólo era la vista a la ajetreada ciudad.

-Tiene tus ojos- le indicó Musa, provocando que este virara el rostro hacía el otro extremo de la habitación. En una mecedora, impulsándose con las piernas, su amiga arrullaba a la pequeña que comenzaba a dormitar.

-Se parece a _ella_-corrigió secamente desde las penumbras.

El silencio, ya existente, perduró hasta el amanecer. Un nuevo llanto despertó a los chicos, que habían caído rendidos en la cama tendida de este, la noche anterior. Habían conversado poco, lo usual en aquellos tiempos. No tocaron temas controversiales o emocionantes, sólo conversaron como dos compañeros encontrados en el mismo sitio por casualidad, hasta perder las fuerzas que les quedaban.

Para cuando el atronador llanto estaba en su clímax, Musa se despedía, haciendo caso omiso de este -Hazte cargo de ella. Si necesitas ayuda, no me llames-agregó, guiñándole un ojo. Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, una corriente húmeda de aire entró a la casa y al cerrar, ya sin Musa en la residencia, el hogar comenzó a sentir el peso de la verdadera tensión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola. Puff, el nombre de la hija de Riven se volvió, meses atrás, un dilema. No encontraba nada bueno que pudiera encajar con una hija no deseada entre Riven y Darcy. Muziek-chan me ayudó, le debo las gracias a ella.

Por otra parte, prefiero aclarar que los capítulos no tendrán una línea temporal establecida. Serán pequeños capítulos que, con el transcurso, se vincularán. Y repito la advertencia: en el futuro, existe la posibilidad de subir el fic al rango M. Nada explicito ni violento, sólo el rango que corresponda a un, no asegurado, lemon suave.

Y eso sí, de todo corazón, gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer y/o dejar review. Me levantan el ánimo.

Hasta la vista

Cereza Prohibida


	3. Tinta acariciada por agua

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Tinta acariciada por agua**

_Riven embarazó a Darcy._ La noticia le había llegado de improviso y, por ende, desde hacía semanas, experimentaba una crisis de confusión y no había querido verlo o saber de él; más su objetivo no había funcionado por mucho, debido a la escucha constante de los comentarios de sus amigos sobre lo mal que Riven lo pasaba en susodicha situación. Ahora, estos mismos le provocaban el incontrolable deseo de topárselo y aclarar lo sucedido. Si Riven la quería escuchar o no, después de un mes y medio de ser ignorado; era incertidumbre que deseaba no filtrar a sus pensamientos.

A Musa le pasaba esto y lo meditaba seriamente. Caminaba bajo un cielo gris y entre copos de nieve, hacia el edificio F de su universidad. Se preguntaba, además, si tendría la mente lo suficientemente despejada para poner atención a sus clases o si, por otro lado, gozaría de entretenimiento que la hiciera olvidar el sentimiento angustioso que la iba a hacer llorar. Sabiendo que su clase comenzaría pronto, respiró profundamente y apresuró el paso, con el riesgo de resbalarse. Ya dentro, buscó su aula y en esta, ansiosamente, a un conocido.

-¡Jared!- exclamó aliviada, al ver a un viejo amigo sentado y leyendo una hojas al fondo del salón. Caminó hasta él y, apreciándolo levantarse y sonriendo francamente, lo abrazó, siendo correspondida.

-¡Musa!, me alegra verte- confesó el joven. La mujer se incomodó cuando él la tomó de las manos, mientras le cedía un lugar junto a su banca-. Cada vez que te llamaba no estabas en casa o tu celular marcaba apagado- vaciló con una media sonrisa- .Te extrañé bastante.

Las mejillas pálidas de Musa se sonrosaron, al caer en cuenta de que sus medidas implantadas para evitar a Riven habían arrasado también con varios de sus amigos; por otra parte, le provocaba pena no corresponder sinceramente el comentario. Sonrió, gimiendo en lo hondo de su ser y se zafó del agarre con el fingido pretexto de acomodarse el cabello.

- ¿Sabes?... me hubiese gustado contestarte – Eso era cierto. No deseaba haber estado en casa, porque existía la posibilidad de que Riven la buscara ahí; pero hubiera sido agradable el charlar con Jared…para desahogarse. Ese último pensamiento la hizo avergonzar más- ¡Pero dime! ¿qué hiciste estas vacaciones?

-Ir a esquiar, pero me concentré en componer. - señaló las hojas que anteriormente leía. Eran partituras.

Musa se asombró y preguntó emocionada si podía verlas; la respuesta fueron unas manos que, como en bandeja de plata, le tendieron la orden.

Realmente se sintió aliviada de poder concentrarse en algo más que en sus problemas. Ella, pensadora de que la música era el contraveneno universal, obsesivamente terminó repasando mentalmente una y otra vez las notas, hasta aprenderse algunas secciones. Al igual, Jared era de gran ayuda, pues resultaba ventajoso para ella el tener que ponerle atención.

Musa lo conocía desde secundaria. De niños compartían los mismos gustos, ideas, pasatiempos y sueños, siendo dos seres en uno que diferían por el estado de humor. Más sin embargo, del tronco que alguna vez fueron, brotaron dos ramas alejadas… era la separación al entrar a distintas preparatorias. Durante aquellos años se distanciaron mucho y cada uno reconstruyó su vida social.

La universidad los uniría de nueva cuenta, cuando decidieran estudiar su mismo viejo sueño de músicos. Y, aunque la relación actual fuera agradable, las ramas separadas ya no volvían a ser una misma. Eso lo comprendía Musa, más Jared no.

Al término de la última y cuarta clase consecutiva juntos, a la cuál le seguía el descanso, la joven recogió sus apuntes de la mesa y, guardándolos en su bolso, miró a Jared de reojo irse corriendo sin ni siquiera recordar tomar sus composiciones. Maldijo mentalmente el trabajo de buscarlo y entregárselas.

Sacó su viejo celular, colgando su bolso al hombro y salió del aula escribiendo un mensaje de texto "Tengo tus hojas ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería a las tres?". Se detuvo a buscar el destinatario, recargándose en la pared más cercana a la salida del edificio y entonces, levantando casualmente la mirada, vio a Riven al otro extremo del pasillo; discutía con un profesor y se le notaba realmente disgustado. Contuvo la respiración y el revoltijo en su mente hizo presencia. No era correcto ir a interrumpir y mucho menos ponerse cerca de él, dadas las circunstancias, pero tampoco dejar pasar la oportunidad. No encontró qué hacer hasta que recordó tener una factible opción en las manos. Entusiasmada, regresó al texto, modificándolo: "Nos vemos en la bancas" y lo envió.

Antes de salir, lo miró una última vez, percatándose de que él daba un respingo y llevaba su mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, aún escuchando al maestro y sacando cautelosamente algo de ahí. Musa, con las comisuras de los labios arqueadas, salió con hojas y aparato en mano. Caminó con sumo cuidado por los senderos resbaladizos, y se tomó tiempo para divagar, observando las pequeñas virutas blancas que caían sobre ella y que se derretían al hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

No iría a la cafetería o la biblioteca o a la sala de estudio, las cuales gozaban de calefacción; si no que había elegido el lugar menos cómodo; aunque libre de miradas curiosas. Riven y ella lo conocían con el nombre de "Las bancas".

Aquel espacio tenía un gran valor sentimental y se encontraba al sur de la Universidad, dentro de la misma, e inmediata a los muros que la separaban de la calle. Era un sitio al aire libre, abarrotado en primavera y solitario en invierno. Las bancas estilo parque eran blancas y estaban muy separadas unas de otras por árboles, arbustos y extensiones de pasto.

En aquellos instantes, imaginó Musa, los asientos estarían helados y mojados, el paisaje deprimente del agua nieve y los árboles desnudos, decorarían; y el viento causaría más frío del habitual; pero seguía siendo especial… Siempre, cuando ellos se topaban en los pasillos, a la última hora de clases, caminaban hasta la salida sur de la universidad y "las bancas" eran su punto exacto de despedida, dado que sus caminos a casa eran contrarios. Sin embargo, cuando no deseaban terminar la charla, se sentaban, deteniendo el tiempo con maravilla.

Al llegar, se percató de que todo estaba tal y como lo imaginaba, y escogió la banca de en medio; puesto así, la despejó con su mano izquierda enguantada y se sentó, sin pensarlo dos veces. Inmediatamente el frío le recorrió y comenzó a frotarse, viendo su vaho blanquecino al exhalar.

Las hojas en su mano derecha le llamaron la atención. Se sintió como una completa maldita al saber que Jared sonreiría forzada y dulcemente cuando las viera, pues había caído nieve sobre las notas pulcramente grabadas con tinta, corriéndose como evidencia. Al llegar a casa debería reescribirlas o grabar con firmeza sobre lossignos degradados; sobre las manchas negras y carecientes de sentido…Levantó una ceja al mismo tiempo que las hojas frente a sus ojos y las guardó en su mochila, ignorando una fugaz reflexión.

Esperaría a Riven durante el tiempo que fuera necesario; pero, si al final del receso él aún no llegaba, habría problemas. Mientras, repasó muchas palabras por decirle; decenas de frases se agolpaban en su mente, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena o sincera.

Suspiró. Si deseaba ser tan clara y franca debía admitir lo que sentía, pero eso ocasionó un debate en su cabeza. De nueva cuenta suspiró y llevó sus manos a las rodillas. Dejó volar libre un pensamiento doloroso e innecesario y apretó con fuerza su pantalón. Sí, tenía que aceptar que en una pequeña parte de su profundidad, su sangre hervía o se pudría–según el día–, al pensar que la etapa "Riven y Darcy" aún no concluía.

Musa no era puritana ni en las costumbres ni en las reglas sociales y aceptaba que cualquiera pudiera tener una vida…o una aventura, más Riven había madurado hacía tiempo en ese aspecto; lo sabía al igual que, aunque nunca los demostrara demasiado, él siempre involucraba sus sentimientos. Entonces se preocupó…

Luego, se dio cuenta que la fuerza que descargaba era mínima: los guantes le impedían sacarla del todo. Se deshizo de estos y los arrojó a un lado suyo. Sus uñas raspaban la piel, a través de la tela, y no le importó, porque también recordó que le molestaba un hecho crucial: todo lo que sabía, había llegado por medio de otros; Bloom había sido la que con pena, le había anunciado la noticia del embarazo de Darcy y, además, Riven primero la había evitado. Apretó los dientes y destensó el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Se recargo en el respaldo de la banca y miró las ramas de los árboles.

Identificó y sintió, posteriormente, la decepción. Se había hecho ilusiones y juraba haber visto florecer algo más que una amistad, todos esos años a su lado. Sí, Riven merecía ser ignorado por ella y también ser plantado; pero una voz en su interior le aconsejó que su amigo no mereciera tal incertidumbre, sin un juicio previo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y decidió que no existía vuelta atrás, que debía hablar con él aún cuando ya no supiera qué decirle y dudara seriamente sobre lo correcto de la situación.

Su corazón comenzó a tomar vital importancia; latía con firmeza, rapidez y expectación dentro de su pecho. A Riven lo seguía queriendo por ser como era, pero él se iba de sus posibilidades ahora que tendría un hijo con Darcy. Ya no había nada ¿verdad?

Asintió levemente, sintiéndose como una loca. Sonrió con ironía y aún angustiada, con la respiración irregular, miró por todos los senderos y por entre los arbustos, esperando ver una figura mediana de cabello púrpura y puntiagudo, con un andar tranquilo y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Así fue, más el andar era cautelosa y, como extra, lo veía completamente extrañado, como esperando una muy buena explicación.

Sonrió, esperando que con el gesto transmitiera confianza, y lo saludó. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos, se percató instantáneamente de las ojeras oscuras que nacían debajo de ellos.

Él asintió levemente y respondió con voz seca las palabras. Musa se retorció las manos desnudas y entumidas cuando éste tomó asiento a un lado suyo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo y se preguntó si la estaría observando y pensando en qué decir.

Un soplo del viento siseó sonoramente por la enramada, y como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la joven se percató de que el aroma a tierra mojada se filtraba por la espesura de los arbustos y que el cielo se había oscurecido más.

Estaba tan ansiosa por escucharlo y él callaba. Se impacientó mucho, esperando que hablara, más no lo hacía, así que le miró de reojo. Parecía sumamente hundido en sus pensamientos, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, dejando los brazos al aire y con la vista en sus pies.

No comprendía su nueva actitud y tampoco entendía cómo lo que antes era un hecho– como sus mutuos sentimientos, el comprenderse, su comunicación y sinceridad–, sin previo aviso se había tornado confuso entre ellos… Y fue entonces que, reflexionándolo, Musa comprendió más allá de sus ojos, lo que podía significar cuando, inesperadamente, la maldita nieve derretida tocaba las letras grabadas con esfuerzo. Se sorprendió a sí misma, al analizar eso, y contuvo el aire, dejándolo escapar hasta que el nombre de Riven se formara en sus labios.

Sonrió tímidamente para sí misma y deseó cambiar la hoja por una en blanco; decidiendo que trataría de darle a la ambigua un trato indiferente, hasta que ambos estuvieran seguros de querer descifrarla.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

¡Bam! Lo acabé y no sé qué decir. Excepto que muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes privados, que me animan y me gustan leer, niñas todo corazón, gracias a quien se toma el tiempo de leer y a quienes todavía me dicen qué les pareció.

Y bueno ¿Qué descifraron de la metáfora rara? xDD Esta es la primera parte; la segunda-y técnica- vendrá después(espero) ;)

Besos. Cereza Prohibida.


	4. Diferencias

:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:

**Diferencias**

Riven volvió a mandarle una mirada fulminante a su hija, que se removía en la silla especial para niños que, amablemente, una mesera del restaurant se había ofrecido a colocar sobre una normal. Hannah apenas había comido, debido a la impetuosa necesidad de quitarse las correas que le sujetaban del estómago. Riven lo sabía y no le iba a dar el lujo de salirse con la suya.

Helio, viejo amigo de Riven y padrino de Hannah, con gracia nata giró hacia la pequeña de dos años y tanto, sonriendo y comentando:

–Me parece que lo dulce la inquietó más.

La niña, reaccionando ante la voz de su padrino clavó la vista en él; luego, suplicante miró a su padre balbuceando su deseo de bajarse de ahí.

–No saldrás al jardín– aseguró Riven por quinta vez refiriéndose al pequeño espacio verde con que contaba el lugar. La voz seria y la expresión de indiferencia fueron suficientes para que Hannah captara la realidad de aquello. Miró enojada a su joven padre, tomó con torpeza su cuchara y la enterró con agresividad en la rebanada de pastel que tenía enfrente, ahogando un berreo en su garganta. Riven la ignoró, sabiendo con perfección que aquello la haría rabiar.

– ¿En qué me quedé?– murmuró, retornando la atención a Helio.

–No gritó–examinó su mejor amigo, mirando sorprendido a su ahijada

– ¿De qué hablas?

Puso los ojos en blanco, al comprobar el encanto que su hija tenía con las personas que no la toleraban todos los días, cuando Helio le indicó que se refería a Hannah.

–No pienso ceder –hizo una pausa y agregó con sorna–. Ayer atacó a un niño en la guardería ¿Quieres que lo haga con otro hoy?

– ¿Qué opinas de darle un advertencia? ….cómo en el libro que te mostré.

Riven miró a su hija, la cual continuaba comiendo agresivamente el pastel. Pensó en lo que– según el Best Seller que Helio le había prestado– debía hacer y con una punzada de fastidio le dijo:

–Hannah…Estuvo bien que no gritaras, así que puedes salir– por último, dando un toque personal y severo, manifestó–. Si muerdes a un niño, nos vamos.

La aludida asintió curveando los labios en una significativa sonrisa de victoria.

Después de desabrochar los cinturones que la mantenían esclavizada y ponerla en el piso, la pequeña caminó apresuradamente y con torpeza hasta el jardín, mucho antes de que su padre se levantara y la llevara. Ambos hombres en la mesa la miraron entrar al área y prosiguieron su charla.

–Lo hiciste bien– apremió Helio.

Riven lo miró severamente. Helio pareció comprender aquello, sin necesidad de explicaciones, pues, tras una breve pausa en la que bebió de su taza de té, cambió de tema.

– Hablábamos del gimnasio

Riven, reflexivo, recorrió el mantel blanco con la vista antes de responder que posiblemente lo cerraría.

Cuando el padre de Riven era joven, había sido un atleta reconocido que, al entrar a la madurez, abrió un gran gimnasio como parte del legado que su hijo heredaría a su muerte que, por desgracia había sido temprana y circundante a la época de la concepción de Hannah.

A pesar de que en el pasado, susodicho lugar mantenía a Riven, este lo había descuidado por razones que rayaban entre el fallecimiento de su progenitor y la noticia del embarazo de Darcy (ambos con situaciones y arreglos legales de por medio). Había conseguido un empleo cercano a su departamento y a una guardería; pero en los últimos tiempos de aquel entonces su economía no le permitía continuar con el gimnasio abierto.

–Timmy sugirió, anteriormente, venderlo– le recordó.

Riven sonrió con ironía.

– Si alguien lo compra, será porque previamente lo haya remodelado...y si invierto mi dinero en eso, no valdrá la pena una venta.

–No comprendo.

–Por el terreno no me pagarían mucho; tampoco por el material actual. Si lo remodelo y luego lo vendo no recuperaré la inversión.

– ¿Y si lo remodelas y te quedas con él?

–Ya lo pensé; no sirve… Debería mudarme a una casa, no hay guarderías ni departamentos cercanos.

–_La_ podrías tener ahí contigo–sugirió, refiriéndose a Hannah.

–Encerrada en una oficina, con una correa–completó Riven, riendo quedamente ante la alusión del hecho. Por inercia, miró hacia el jardín, dejando la mirada en Hannah recogiendo una hoja seca y mostrándosela a una niña de su edad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más; hasta que, Helio, pensativo, cambió su gesto al de sorpresa y exclamó:

– ¡Aguarda! ¿No me dijiste que irías a buscar una casa, hace poco? Además, Flora me dijo que…– y estrepitosamente se calló, al recordar perfectamente lo que su prometida le había comentado. Musa y Riven habían discutido cuando ella le había estado ayudando a encontrar una casa.

Riven fingió no haber escuchado y, regresando la vista de Hannah a él, preguntó:

– ¿Qué decías?

Antes de que Helio respondiera, un sonido polifónico albergó la mesa. Helio, sabiendo que era su celular, lo sacó de bolsillo mandándole a su amigo una mirada de excusa. No tardó en contestar, sin evitar una sonrisa que no dejó lugar a dudas para Riven de quién se trataba del otro lado de la línea.

Helio no tenía hijos ni estaba casado. Trabajaba como doctor en la sala de emergencias del Hospital General de Magix y su vida era la medicina y su prometida, Flora. Ellos dos estaban a meses del casamiento y serían los primeros de su círculo de amigos en dar un paso que la mayoría consideraba grande. Nadie se metía con la idea de lo importante y, sobre todo, bien planeado que debía ser el tener hijos, por supuesto, por razones obvias de evitar silencios incómodos.

Riven se desconectó de lo que decía su amigo y volvió a vigilar atentamente a Hannah.

–Los siento. Era Flora…me necesita para decidir algo de los arreglos – le dijo Helio, al colgar.

– Claro…además ya es tarde– Se viró hacia la mesera más cercana, solicitando con un ademán la cuenta.

Pagada la merienda, ambos hombres se levantaron de la mesa. Helio se viró hacia el respaldo de la silla, donde había colgado su chaqueta. Al colocársela, miró a Riven buscando a su hija con la mirada.

– ¿Dónde está?–preguntó extrañado verificando que su hija no jugara esconderse debajo de la mesa.

No estaba.

Miró hacia todos lados: entre mesas, sillas, meseros y personas; pero ella no estaba. La inconfundible figura enana de chaqueta rosa no estaba por ningún lado. Una voz de chica lo hizo voltear.

–Oye, ¿buscas a tu hermanita?–cuestionó una de las tres chicas de la mesa de a un lado, la misma que le había enviado una mirada coqueta al entrar al local, y que él había ignorado olímpicamente.

–Eh…

Se fijó en la chica de en medio, cuando ella exclamó:

– ¡Castaña!, ¿verdad? ¡De chaquetea rosa! Juraría ver una niña salir del local…– lo miró apenada.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un terrible hueco, que ni en sus peores sueños había aparecido. Ni siquiera continuó escuchando a la chica. Sin premeditarlo, salió corriendo del lugar y la calle ajetreada lo hizo sentirse peor. ¿Cómo diantres la había perdido de vista? ¿Y si se la habían llevado? Miró los carros a toda velocidad y concibió de las peores cosas que podrían sucederle a su hija. Mareado y con algo inexistente obstruyéndole la garganta, cerró los ojos un segundo, y al abrirlos se dedicó a inspeccionaren lugar.

En la Avenido principal sólo se veían borrones transitando por la calles a máxima velocidad. En la acera personas caminaban sin fijarse en nada más que ellos mismos. Se llevó las manos al rostro, pensando seriamente. _No puede ir muy lejos_, le dijo su mente, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar signos evidentes de impaciencia.

Helio llegó hasta él, diciéndole algo que no escuchó. Como adjetivo hacia él mismo, que como respuesta a Helio, lanzó un improperio y salió corriendo hacia su izquierda.

Los ojos comenzaron a calarle conforme sentía no tener sangre en el rostro, ni aire en los pulmones, mientras más murmuraba insultos y mientras la culpabilidad lo hacía correr. Freno y pensó en ella, no sabía dónde estaba o si alguien se la había llevado; volvió a pensar en que la atropellaran y miró a la calle cerciorándose de que el tránsito corría a un ritmo normal. Sintió como si los ojos fueran a salírsele de las órbitas y volvió acerrarlos, tensionando todo el cuerpo.

¿Dónde diantre podía estar Hannah? ¿Y si la perdía para siempre? ¿Y si nunca la encontraba? ¿Y si Hannah corría y le daba un ataque de asma? ¿Y si moría?

–_Hannah, Hannah…Hannah_–se dijo así mismo, mirando, esperando encontrarla, buscando un policía que le ayudara.

Pero la miró a los lejos, en una esquina, y fue como si de un golpe sus pulmones permitieran la entrada de aire; como si el golpe del pecho martilleara un poco menos fuerte y como si la sangre que sentía desde hace poco no tener, se hubiera estancado de la impresión.

Alguien la cargaba. No importó quien fuera ni como era; ahí estaba Hannah en una esquina llorando en brazos de alguien.

Corrió como loco y con un grito esquizofrénico le arrebató su hija con violencia jadeando su nombre completo. Y se permitió respirar teniéndola en el pecho llorando y jadeando como si aire le faltara.

– ¿Disculpe?–le preguntó una mujer que con cautela le ponía una mano fuerte y dura en el hombro. Y al mirarla, reconoció a una oficial de policía.

–Es mi hija…–respondió Riven, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el respirador de Hannah con medicina para el asma. Su hija, que no lo necesitaba en ese momento, lo rechazó meneando la cabeza.

La oficial le miró con descarada incredulidad y aun teniendo cautela, como si estuviera frente a un criminal peligroso, hizo ademán de quitarle a la niña de los brazos.

–Permítame su identificación, deme a la niña y no se mueva de aquí.

Riven, ignoró las manos de la oficial y se aferró mas a la niña con un brazo mientras su mano izquierda tanteaba la cartera.

–Es mi hija–insistió como un demente.

–Joven, no puedo dejarlo marcharse así, permítame su identificación y deme a la niña– agregó con suavidad–. Se la daré cuando termine la verificación.

Y Riven se sintió completamente estúpido, carente de autoridad, entregándole a su hija. Prefería repetir cientos de veces la frase del libro de Helio que aquella situación. La oficial dejó a la pequeña dentro de la patrulla y se giró para tomar la identificación que Riven le tendió, aclarándole que haría un par de llamadas.

Él, incrédulo, resbaló su espalda contra el automóvil, hasta sentarse en el suelo. Miró a Helio acercársele corriendo. Este miró a Hannah pegada al vidrio de la patrulla y luego a su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–No cree que sea mi hija… ¿Y porqué sonríes?

–Riven– Helio no borró su sonrisa– no pasas ni pareces pasar los veintiséis y tu hija y tú no se parecen en nada.

Riven lo sabía, se había percatado de aquello desde un principio; sin embargo, jamás lo había tenido tan presente. Cuando la gente le preguntaba si Hannah era su hermana, su sobrina, su prima o la niña de uno de sus amigos, imaginaba que la mayor parte de esa suposiciones eran por su edad, más nunca por el parecido.

Al ver desocuparse de su labor a la oficial, sacando a Hannah del vehículo, se incorporó. Tomando de regresó su identificación y a su hija.

– ¿Porqué te saliste?–le preguntó a Hannah que hipaba, aferrada a su papá con mucha fuerza. Parecía que la distancia le había afectado más a ella.

–Realmente disculpe por los inconvenientes– comentó la oficial–, pero son órdenes. Debía asegurarme.

–Sí, gracias–respondió Riven desganado. Helio, procurando ocultar la sequedad de su amigo, le sonrió a la policía y se retiró junto con su amigo y su ahijada.

– ¿Por qué te saliste?–repitió Riven, pasado un momento. Más su hija no contestó –No vuelvas a separarte de mí ¿entendido?–habló severamente. Ella no se movió. La calidez de tenerla en brazos aún no se esfumaba, pero el enojo comenzaba a aparecer en rus racionalidad. Una ráfaga de miedo se apoderó de él y contradiciéndose ante su hija, comentó –Perdóname… ¿estás bien?–la pequeña continuó apoyada contra el pecho de su padre– ¡Hannah!–ella asintió y él añadió más presión al abrazo.

_Si supiera…,_ pensó Riven. Evidentemente Hannah no tenía ni la menor día de cuanto había sufrido. Divagó con esa idea durante mucho tiempo, inclusive después de que dejara a Helio con Flora, y se despidiera de la pareja; inclusive después de regresar al departamento y dejarla dormida en su cama; cuando veía la tele si verla, cuando estaba recostado en la cama. No podía borrárselo y es que el pasado lo atacaba.

Cuando ella había finalmente llegado a su vida, el miedo de no saber quererla como su padre a él, lo había hecho agonizar. Aquella tarde, cuando no la encontraba en ningún rincón, mentalmente era abofeteado por la realidad, que le decía a gritos que podía comprender cómo su padre lo había llegado a amar.

Acababa finalmente de perdonarle tantos errores pasados.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, lo evocó. Cada enseñanza, regaño y bofetada de él comenzaban cobrar sentido, si analizaba los porqués. Elevó una ceja, sabiéndose conocedor de algo nuevo. Cuando era niño, una vez se había alejado de su padre en un centro comercial. Habían pasado dos horas antes de poder encontrarlo, y cuando llegaron a la casa, su padre le gritó hasta hacerlo explotar de ira. Su padre jamás había sido un hombre de tacto y mucho menos, uno capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Y habían tenido que pasar, irremediablemente, tantos años para entenderle.

Se abrazó al recuerdo de su padre.

Dejó pasar un minuto entero en la expectación y encendió la lámpara de su mesa de noche, decidido: Iría a buscar los clasificados para encontrar la casa más cercana al gimnasio, porque no podía desprenderse del último vestigio de aquel hombre.

Al sacar los pies de la cama y depositarlos en el suelo, algo duro palpó su pie. Su celular. Seguramente había caído en la mañana y hasta ese entonces no se había fijado de la falta de él en su bolsillo. La luz intermitente de un mensaje no leído brillaba hacia el lado oscuro del debajo de la cama. Tomándolo, miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje de texto de Musa:

_"Sí, bueno, fue una tontería pero no es para que la guerra de quien posee más orgullo comience (de nuevo) ¿o sí? La casa que decías no era tan mala, después de todo" _

Y recordó con claridad la razón por la que la vez anterior no encontró casa: Él había reñido con Musa, mientras buscaban una.

Olvidando por completo el anterior objetivo, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, apagó la luz; guardó el celular debajo de su almohada y, cerrando los ojos, deseó que pronto amaneciera para llamarle.

:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–:–

_¡Bien!  
Bueno, esto fue un enfoque que imaginé Riven merecía, respecto a su evolución como padre.  
Digo, es la médula del fic, debía tener su capítulo._

_Por otro lado, disculpen la tardanza. Si bien, tenía todo el capítulo hecho, pero como nunca he trabajado en un papel donde Riven sea padre, me sentía confusa de hasta donde llegaría su personalidad. La verdad me guíe un poco en cómo reaccionaría si le pasara algo a Musa, pero más paternal y menos apasionado, claro. xD_

_Por último, muchas gracias a quienes se toman un momento para leer y a quienes me dejan sus comentarios: etérea–chan, muziek_

_Bien, bien. Muchos besos. n3n  
Cereza Prohibida _


End file.
